warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Braveleg ~ For Approval ﻿ ﻿ This is Braveleg, a ThunderClan elder. He is a tortsieshell tom with yellow eyes. His left leg is missing because of a dog. Any comments? Brownstorm 16:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Torties don't have full grey. They're white with ginger and black smudged patches. His leg lineart is unnatural. I suggest starting over and erasing his leg with white, while adding ginger and black patches. On the main page of the P:I, check out River's amazing tortie tutorial. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 16:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think so too.GoldenflowerRavenfeather's Gift! 21:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Anyone have the guts to comment further on this? xD nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You want me to move it to "Declined Images", I take it? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No, not at all. Brownstorm, are you still working on this? A week, Holly? You're leader. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:45, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Give her a week. If not, then either River or myself will move it. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to decline this image. Does anyone have a problem with that? ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) No. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'I know, I know, better than the other one, right? Brownstorm 01:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Better than the last one, totally. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 02:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Did you use a blank? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hollyfeather ~ For Approval Here she is! Hollyfeather! I re-did the one that I had, and decided to put it up for approval, along with her littermates/future mate. So, what do you think? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This is great! If possible, blur a tiny bit more. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 00:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Where do you want me to blur? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd say blur the black patches a bit more so they look smoother, like in my tutorial. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, so that's what I was supposed to do. Re-uploaded. So, what'dya think? I tried to blur the best I could, considering my eyes are acting up. I really have to quit using dark colors... ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw~ For Approval I am not very happy right now with Snowsong's exy. Please comment so I can improve his unattractive figure! xD. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm...no offense but, this looks wierd. Please don't get me wrong but. DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 20:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) *tongue hangs out dumbly* That's the point, Otter! You need to help me with this sucker! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Er, I could help you Nightfern, is he supposed to be a brown and golden yellow tom? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) He's supposed to be a dark tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes. I think she used the blank, though. Brownstorm 02:01, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No, with orange eyes and it doesn't matter if she used the blank or not. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oakblaze~ For Approval My mate! *screams* Is based on one of my ex-best friends... *memories threaten to make Nightfern cry* I used layers for the first time. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I love it. Beats my Oakblaze :) DollyValentine's Day is coming! 14:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Looks really good. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oakblaze and Crowpaw~ For Approval Here's Crowpaw and Oakblaze! Mentor and apprentice. Crowpaw is a smokey-gray, almost black, tom. Oakblaze is a handsome bracken colored tom. Comments? DollyValentine's Day is coming! 15:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Cute! I don't know what Holly will do; we've been talking about getting new RANK blanks only and adding new rank ones. But I'm not leader or deputy. However, if Holly decides to approve this one last time, I suggest turning him more reddish. I wanted a Oakheart look- he was a bracken-colored tom. Problem was, I had no idea what color that was, so I made him that red-brown color just like Oakheart. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 15:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. I guess you could say it's more reddish. DollyValentine's Day is coming! 14:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) This will be the last "Mentor and Apprentice"-style lineart that I will approve. As an idea, why not us the shade that Nightfern used for her Oakblaze? That seems about right to me. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm so grateful you'll let me get this thing approved! Thanks! DollyValentine's Day is coming! 21:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'You like? DollyValentine's Day is coming! 21:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. That looks much better, and it really does seem bracken-colored. I've seen bracken irl before, so I know what it looks like. and I say that you've matched it well. Also, Oakblaze does kinda look like Oakheart.... ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern wanted it to be an Oakheart at first, but she didn't want to copy the name and made Oakblaze. He was supposed to look like Oakheart. I didn't know bracken was this color, I thought it was more of a dirty brown. Who new?!?!?!?!? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 00:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I just looked Bracken up, and it's a fern. Someone told me that it was something else. Wow. So, just to let you know, when some cat is "bracken-colored"..it means they're a shade of green.... O.o ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Night changed it to a reddish-tom. Take a look at Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. A shade of green sounds weird O.o RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 19:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That's good. The charart looks fine then. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. But Brackenfur was mentioned being "bracken" lots of times, and the Erins may forget, but they can't forget that bracken is green, xD. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar~ For Approval This is Maplekit's father. He's insanely sweet and brave, so it will break my heart to kill him :( He's a golden tabby with amber eyes. Comments? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 16:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, Night! It is sad you have to kill him :( DollyValentine's Day is coming! 13:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) He's cute, Night. Good job! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ripplestripe ~ For Approval Brother of Riverstar, and son of Stoneheart and Bluegaze. His mate is currently Shadowbreeze, and his four kits are Smokekit, Rainkit, Windkit and Bluekit (named after his mother.) Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 23:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Oh. My. Gosh. This is....AMAZING!!!! I have no complains or anything. I dub this the best charart I've seen in a while. He's really cool-looking!!! ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You're a MASTER at doing chararts *gets on knees and bows* teach me, master.lol. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 19:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) He looks amazing! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys! And I'm not the "master" of chararts, just practice and you can get good at them like me. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen anything like your chararts! You are ''a master. How do you make those perfect tabby stripes? Like, they are amazing! The way you smugde and blurr them, I mean, wow! How do you make the shadows (like where the belly is, the shaded part)? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 22:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Troutstream~ For Approval This is the RiverClan deputy, Troutstream. He is a gray tabby tom with spots all over his body and green eyes. Comments? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 20:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Shadowbreeze and Her Kits ~ For Approval Here they are, Shadowbreeze and her four kits; (from left to right)﻿ Bluekit, Rainkit, Windkit, and Smokekit. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt''']]Leader of StormClan 23:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Like I said: "MASTER". I love Windkit (I think that's who that is), he's the blue kit with white spots, right? I love him! RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait- I thought Nightfern brought up the idea of only using the blank for the queen and erasing the kits? But it's awesome! RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine